Double the Trouble
by doglover427
Summary: Don/Sloan and Will/Mac double date.
1. Part One

A/N: This idea was floating around Tumblr and, honestly, one of the more talented and experienced authors should be writing this. However, this is my take on it. **I regret nothing.**

* * *

**Part One**

_The Group_

"Are you ready for tonight?" he whispered in her ear. He stood to the side of her; she was nearly as tall as he was.

"Absolutely," she responded. Her lips curved to show two rows of perfectly white teeth. Don and Sloan had been planning this date for about a month. It is their…fifth date, Sloan thinks.

"Well, what are you two hiding?" Mackenzie asks as she walks out of her office. They've been going out for a few months now and they are the newsroom's favorite power couple.

"Oh, we're just planning our big date." Don beams with pride as he says it. He may be getting the hang of this good boyfriend thing. Being cheerful feels natural, almost effortless.

"Oh!" Mackenzie's voice picks up, "That's lovely!"

Mackenzie hasn't been on a date in a few months and best friend Sloan knows it. She catches the nostalgia in Mackenzie's voice, the slight loneliness. "Do you want to join us?"

Don's jaw drops, but he quickly recovers, "That might not be the best…"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." Mackenzie's eyes turn hopeful. This could be what she needs to turn things around.

"Absolutely!" Sloan responds.

"Not!" Don chimes in, the worry wearing deep in his face. He feels his breath leave his chest and the blood to his head. He didn't expect company and he surely doesn't want it.

"Invite Will. It can be a double date. That'd be fun." Her straightforward nature is taken aback by her sheer innocent exuberance. A double date with her 'older brother' would be amusing, to say the least.

"Dinner with colleagues," Mackenzie gently suggests. She's fluttering with happiness. It feels like she hasn't been out to dinner in forever.

A flabbergasted Don leaves the room to go do paperwork. He can't say no to Sloan. His mind is fried and he must digest that which just occurred. He sighs, "Women," and shakes his head.

_Will_

"Ah, fuck." He has not done this in years. Will regrets parading the models and ingénues through the offices. The idea that it would succumb to an evening with coworkers never crossed his mind, but he has to atone for his grievances. He scours through his rack of clothing to find something, anything that he can wear. "Is this just dinner? Fuck," he curses as he thinks to himself. Secretly, he wants it to be. Will desires to be with Mackenzie, but his heart still aches. He pulls out an old Gucci suit and finds a gold watch stored in his dresser. Will quietly scoffs. After a quick shower, he throws on some light cologne and looks at his refection. The old eyes staring back at him speak hurt and nervousness. He wipes the emotions away and grumbles. "Go big or go home," he mutters as he walks out the door.

_Mackenzie_

She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs. When memories rush at Mackenzie's senses, she sits down on the edge of the bed. Will, wine, food, dates, it's all so distant but here she is. Mackenzie invited Will to a dinner with Don and Sloan. The red-haired executive producer thinks she noticed a hint of a smile on her news anchor's lips. He required coaxing but she got him to agree to go. The closet in her bedroom is distraught with shoes and clutter. "It's a dinner between friends," she tries telling herself as she stands up and looks at the pile of dresses on the chair. She pulls a red dress off a hanger and puts it on over her black lingerie. "Just friends," she murmurs as she takes out a new pair of lacy black heels. Mackenzie checks her make-up in the mirror, clutches her purse, and walks out the door.

_Don_

He's had his outfit planned out for a week. Don has a clean, black suit hanging in his closet ready to wear. The black shoes are laid out on the floor, freshly shined. He combs his hair and smiles in the mirror. Old Spice may be cheap, but it's highly effective. Will and Mac's eccentric history isn't going to throw him off his game, not tonight. He tosses a few fresh rose petals on the mattress. He chose pink, not red, petals.

_Sloan_

Thud…thud. Shoes sail out of the closet and hit the carpet with soft thuds. First goes a pair of red wedges followed by purple kitten heels. Sloan isn't known for her skills in organization. On her hands and knees, she scours her closet for the special occasion shoes. Bringing Will and Mackenzie along won't be so terrible. They all need to get out of the office, the big stories they've been reporting have left the crew weary and restless. Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, she smiles, holding up a pair of black stilettos. "Got 'em!" she whispers excitedly. A black dress gets pulled over her head and she slips on the heels before running, stumbling, out the door.

_The Restaurant_

Will, Mac, Don, and Sloan meet outside a little restaurant up north. Its bright lights and Italian herbs make it a hotspot for evening get togethers. A few patrons walk out, their night slowly coming to a close while this group's night is just beginning.


	2. Part Two

_**Part Two: The Date**_

_Don_

They all walk into the restaurant and everything is seemingly perfect. Candles light the tables and strong scents of basil and oregano waft in from the kitchen. They're immediately seated at a table towards the back and Don starts to relax. He notices Will almost ogling Mackenzie…almost. Will's gaze is focused on the salad and breadsticks but sneaks glances of Mackenzie's smile or laugh. The conversation is something about embarrassing family stories but all Don can focus on is the beauty of Sloan. Her lipstick is bright red with a hint of gloss. Before getting a forkful of lettuce and tomato, she tucks strands of dark hair behind her right ear. She's so graceful for a woman that's socially awkward. Not inept, Sloan can effortlessly relate an educated opinion about almost anything, but she doesn't know how to gently touch on emotional boundaries. Sloan is socially awkward but not socially inept and that's her most beautiful flaw. The adorable smile she flashes in Don's direction melts his heart. How did he end up so damn lucky?

_Will_

Don stares at Sloan for a few seconds with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Will chuckles, they are quite the couple. They're close to what he shared with Mac; powerful, unstoppable, in love. Yet, there's something different about the two. Will spares a glance at Mackenzie and damn, she is stunning. The red dress has a heart neckline that shows just enough skin to leave Will imagining what she's wearing underneath. Maybe a matching set of lacy lingerie? The dinner is almost painfully fast. What feels like ten minutes has actually been forty. Will stands up to excuse himself to the restroom and all events after that moment seem to run in slow motion. His hand smacks the glass and sends wine flying towards Mackenzie. She flinches and holds her arms up in defense but it doesn't work. The red wine leaves dark splotches on Mac's bright red dress. Will grabs the napkin off the table and immediately starts blotting the spots near her shoulder. "Damn it Mac, I'm sorry," he utters. She sits still for a few seconds in shock. When she realizes what occurred, her light giggles fill the air. She definitely puzzles him at the most inconvenient times.

_Sloan_

Dismissing his apology, Mackenzie takes the napkin from him and finishes dabbing her dress. Together, they walk to the restrooms. Sloan laughs and pats at the red spots on her arm, at least her dress was saved. The meal was almost finished anyway. Sloan shyly smiles at Don, the unspoken communication between them speaks volumes. Will and Mac are adorable together and make for great company, but Don and Sloan are ready to get intimate. Sloan bats her eyes and takes a sip of wine. If this is what love feels like, she never wants to let it go. The feelings she has for Don are incomparable to anything she's experienced. She starts to wonder if Will and Mackenzie ever got through this phase. What comes after the butterflies and passionate sex? Speaking of which, the demanding power couple returns and takes care of the check. It's an unnecessary but kind gesture. The entourage files out into the cool evening air.

_Mackenzie_

Mackenzie speaks for Will as she graciously thanks Sloan. "I appreciate the invitation. We had a lovely time." Hugs and handshakes are shared before the couples pile into separate taxis. Will slides in the taxi first, allowing Mackenzie to plop down next to him. Despite everything she's encountered this week, she's in a great mood. The city lights flash by in the windows as the cars race home. She could care less about the ruined dress as long as she's next to Will. His deep blue eyes raise ambivalent emotions within her. She could never think about losing him again. It never should've happened in the first place. Will places his right hand on the seat, extending his left leg and massaging it. His knee is stiff and sore from sitting all day. She notices but remains silent, slowly placing her hand on his. She gives him a hopeful smile. He returns the gesture, flipping his palm up and intertwining his fingers with hers. It's like they're young. They have to hold on to something to make sure the other person is still there. Mackenzie isn't escaping this time, Will won't let that happen. The taxi stops in front of Mackenzie's apartment building. Will can't resist her when she asks, "Do you want to come in, Billy?" They look deep into each other's eyes before shuffling out of the taxi and up the stairs.


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Thank you for patiently waiting. I'm sorry this took so long. Here, have some smut.**

* * *

_**Part Three**_

_Don & Sloan_

Sloan jumps into Don's arms as he kicks the door shut. She places her hands on his shoulders. Don tucks his arms under Sloan's ass and holds her against the wall for leverage. Their lips collide and there's nothing to say. The passion between them is burning with a mixture of lust and love. Her skin is soft and sweet. He tastes a hint of oregano and laughs to himself. Breathless, Sloan whispers, "What is it?"

Letting her heels hit the floor, he looks straight into her eyes, "You're fucking beautiful." Sloan takes off her shoes and flings them onto the couch. Grabbing his jacket, she places it on the table. He hikes up her dress to find purple lace. Don runs his hands over her ass and pulls her in close. Their lips press against each other, soft and warm. They feel so damn _perfect _together.

_Will & Mackenzie_

Mackenzie has never been afraid to show skin, especially in front of Will. When they arrive at her apartment, she immediately rids herself of the wine stained dress and heads to the bedroom. "Want anything? Scotch? Whiskey? I may have some rum," she calls out. Her voice starts to get muffled by the walls.

He watches her hips sway as she walks into her bedroom. He shakes his head to clear it, "Nah, I'm good." Will takes off his jacket and places it over the back of the couch. He leaves his shoes by the door. Mackenzie comes back in a deep purple robe. It complements her creamy white skin and Will can't help but stare. "You look gorgeous, Mac." He looks away. "On second thought, maybe I will have a scotch."

_Don & Sloan_

Sloan lifts the dress off her body and throws it somewhere near the shoes. She stares into Don's eyes and whispers, "Take me to bed." He wastes no time scooping her up and carrying her to his bedroom. Don lays her gently on the bed before crawling on top of her. Layers of clothing hit the floor as Don and Sloan roll over in the bed, lips never far from each other. Their hands explore each other's bodies with precision feeling every curve, every twitch of muscle. They've played this game time and time again. Sloan grabs Don's hips and meets them with her own as he guides himself into her. She's hot, slick, and wet. They feel wholly connected. Their skin tingles with electricity, passion burning on the edge of their senses. Don takes his time, going slow, exploring the sensations. He watches Sloan's lips part and feels her toes curl against his legs as he pushes into her. Sloan runs her nails across Don's back leaving light pink marks trailing to his hips. Don places his hand between them and lightly thumbs the nerves of Sloan's core. Her moans fill the air as her muscles tighten around him. The moonlight shines against their bodies, illuminating Don's dark features. They keep going, steady and in pace, it feels so familiar but still so intense. The pressure between them started to build as passion flooded their bodies. Sloan's back arches, her hips push forward to meet Don's, and the world becomes fuzzy as waves of pleasure rush over her. The sight before him is beautiful, but he can't hold back. His body becomes flushed with warmth as his eyes close and he pulls her close. They ride out the pleasure together, muscles twitch, breaths are short, and everything is hazy. The bed creaks as they fall with content smiles. Kisses and snuggles are shared as hearts slow down and bodies begin to relax. Sloan giggles, "This went well."

_Will and Mackenzie_

Will sips the scotch and plays with the condensation on the glass. The droplets run together, leaving a small puddle on the table. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and holds it up, "Do you mind if..?"

"No, go ahead." Mackenzie gets up and cracks open a window, letting in the cool midnight air. It feels cold against her warm, flushed skin causing a small shiver. The lights and sounds of the city distract her. Will stares at her, the feelings deep within him start rising to the surface. Another sip of scotch and the lighting of a cigarette help him realize what he wants…_her._ He saunters up behind her, blows his smoke out the window and grabs her hips, pulling her close. He wraps his arms around her shoulders. She fits against him like the missing piece of a puzzle, perfect and complete. Will pulls Mackenzie right and they start to sway. They're a little rusty, a little uncomfortable. It's been years since they've been like this, together, complete, but it feels right. She leans against him and closes her eyes, the darkness of sleep calling her away. Mackenzie yawns and Will smiles, _she's so cute._ It feels almost too good to be true, these two lovers spending years apart but coming back knowing almost every detail of each other. He tucks stray strands of hair behind her ear before stubbing his cigarette out in the ash tray on the counter.

His breath is hot as he whispers in her ear, "Let's get some sleep." Mackenzie hums in agreement. They head to the bedroom and pull back covers, sinking in to the mattress. Mackenzie curls up and lays her head on Will's chest. The more they change, the more they stubbornly stay the same. There's a few new wrinkles, some small scars, but Will still smells like smoke and cologne. Mackenzie's hair is still soft but a vibrant red. She runs her fingers along his chest drawing imaginary circles. Her eyelids grow heavy and her heart flutters. Will runs his hands through Mac's hair and sighs. It feels so normal to be near her, to be with her, to have her by his side. Maybe, just maybe, with a lot of work and a little compromising, they can work and feel perfect again.


End file.
